


Slave Trade

by AdrianaintheSnow



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, One Buys The Other As A Slave Trope, Smut, fits into cannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:59:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3451352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrianaintheSnow/pseuds/AdrianaintheSnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had just been trying to get to the most famous cheese factory in the universe located on the planet Laxtimous. He had ended up on Laxtimous but had misjudged by a couple centuries and ended up somewhere near the end of the biggest slave trade business in the 51st century. The cheese factory hadn't even been built yet. In which River buys The Doctor from a slave market and lets him go... eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slave Trade

**Author's Note:**

> Well. Here is this. River is pre-Byzantium, but just. The Doctor is somewhere later in his time stream: defiantly after "The Wedding of River Song."

The Doctor dug in his heels as best he could, but it didn't seem to help as he was dragged on stage. He strained against his restraints to no avail. The chains connecting his ankles and wrists were loose enough for him to almost raise his arms above his head, but the collar around his neck was a bit suffocating, especially when the men trying to force him in front of the audience got sick of his resistance and yanked on the leash attached to it. True, he had a respiratory bypass system, but it was still an uncomfortable sensation.

Once the men had forced him to the center of the stage, his restraints were secured to a platform that appeared to be designed for this very purpose. The Doctor shot a glare at one of the hunks of meat that had been escorting him. The ogre sent him a smirk in reply and cheerfully relieved him of the bed-sheet like smock that had been covering him during transport. He gashed his teeth a bit, as his naked body was revealed to the sizable crowd in front of him.

He had just been trying to get to the most famous cheese factory in the universe located on the planet Laxtimous. He had ended up on Laxtimous but had misjudged by a couple centuries and ended up somewhere near the end of the biggest slave trade business in the 51st century. The cheese factory hadn't even been built yet. He was captured almost immediately and, as he hadn't had the correct papers saying he was a buyer or a trader, (he'd left the psychic paper in the TARDIS) within the hour he was being auctioned off.

"-an excellent specimen, a bit on the scrawny side, but he'll bulk up nicely and-" The Doctor tuned out the auctioneer to peer out into the crowd. Most of the buyers were wearing the traditional clothing of the world with both the men and the women covering most of their faces, though there were a few off-worlders who were garbed in different types of clothing.

A fair amount of people had been bidding on him by waving numbered signs, but now there were only three left. After a few bids brought his cost into the ten-thousand credit mark, the traditionally dressed man backed off leaving only an off-worlder and an indigenous woman, wearing a long black dress and veil bidding on him.

The price skyrocketed, making even The Doctor's eyebrows raise. When the bidding hit the millions, the off-worlder backed down.

"Going once, going twice, sold to number 111," the auctioneer crowed, "come on up and claim your prize, my lady." The Doctor watched her glide through the crowd. One of the men scrambled to give her a hand as she ascended the steps leading to the stage. She stopped directly in front of The Doctor and handed her payment over to the auctioneer without sparing the other man a glance.

Though he couldn't see her eyes through her veil it was clear she was looking his body up and down by the way her head moved. "Hello, Sweetie," she purred making The Doctor start. He bit his tongue to stop himself from saying her name aloud and barley kept the smile trying to creep onto his face at bay. She accepted the end of his leash from one of hunks of meat.

"Would you like some help with transport ma'am," he asked.

"Oh, I think I can handle him," she said and yanked a little rougher than necessary, "Come along, slave." He followed her without protest. They didn't return to the crowd, but instead went back stage and out the back door.

He was hoping that she would quickly find a place to untie him without anyone seeing, but she seemed content to simply tug him along for a while. He bit his tongue knowing that speaking in front of the people milling around could be dangerous. Without any warning she turned sharply causing him to stumble a bit trying to follow her. They ducked through a door into what appeared to be a hotel lobby.

She gave a hand motion to the concierge who looked at him for a moment, but then nodded to her. The Doctor’s eyes appraised the lavishly designed common area complete with a virtual reality mini golf station, a mini bar with a sign boasting that it offered over 5,000,099 drinks from all over the galaxy, a posting about the new anti-gravity pool, and a few very comfy looking chairs. He idly wondered how she managed to pay for a room here and still have enough credits to buy him (being a Stormcage prisoner paid poorly). He shook the curiosity off; he probably didn’t want to know.

He was pulled from his musings as she yanked at the chains again impatiently to draw him into the elevator. He narrowed his eyes at her as he joined her in the lift. He could practically feel her smirking from behind the veil.

“Come slave,” she went to pull at his restraints again, but he quickly scuttled next to her so she wouldn’t be able to get any leverage.

“You’ll pay for that,” he breathed into her ear once the lift doors had closed.

She hummed quietly in response and leaned into him just enough that it was unnoticeable to the observer. “Level six please,” she ordered the lift attendant.

When they arrived on the indicated floor, he made sure to stay in step with her so she didn’t have an opportunity to try to strangle him again. She swiped the bracelet on her wrist over a pad on the door making it pop open and shoved him inside.

His back instantly ended up against the door. Automatically, his hands tried to tangle in her hair as they usually did when they kissed, but he was soon reminded that his hands were still chained to his feet. He made a noise of protest against her lips remembering his predicament and she drew back chuckling. She’d flipped the veil back before kissing him so he could see her eyes sparkling.

“Hello River,” he murmured forgetting about his restraints again.

“Hello Sweetie. I’d say it’s a surprise to see you here, but I’m not actually surprised that you ended up in trouble,” she said.

“Yes, well, I was aiming for the cheese factory.”

“You mean the one that hasn’t actually been built yet?” she shook her head, “Sweetie, we really need to work on your driving skills.”

“Oi, my driving skills are fine!”

“So you meant to land in the midst of the one of the biggest slave market in the known universe?” she asked.

“The TARDIS has been a bit temperamental.”

“Well maybe if you stopped messing around with her wiring,” she sang.

“I know how to deal with my own ship, thank you very much, River Song,” he groused, but then brightened, “I’ll demonstrate when I take you to the cheese factory as soon as we get back to the TARDIS.” At this he excitedly attempted to throw his hands up only to yelp in pain as the chains dug into his wrist. “Er, River do you think you could unchain me now?”

She looked his naked form up and down thoughtfully, “Why would I do that?”

He flushed, late enough in their time stream to know exactly where her mind had gone. “Riiiiver,” he whined, but she just gave him a wicked smile, “is now really the time?”

“Do you have somewhere to be?” she inquired with her faux-innocent face on as she put her hands on the door beside his head.

“The cheese factory…” he ducked under her arm.

She puffed out an exasperated, but amused, breath. “The cheese factory can wait, my love,” she started toward him. “Besides, I spent quite a few credits on you; I think you need to earn your freedom.” She’d backed him up to the bed by this point and nudged him into a sitting position so she was standing between his legs. This, of course, put his hands in an awkward position between their bodies.

He glared down at his restraints. “Why am I always the one chained up?”

“We could always switch later,” she suggested wrapping her arms around his neck, “that is, if you can catch me to chain me up.”

“Don’t underestimate me Doctor Song.”

“Never, Sweetie,” she responded mock seriously. He narrowed his eyes at her, but she just chuckled in response her breath brushing across his cheek.

“What exactly do I need to do to earn my freedom?” he asked leaning in just a bit closer to press his lips to her jaw line.

“I’m sure you could think of something with that rather large brain of yours.”

“Ah,” he commented pressing his lips to the side of her neck this time. Her breath caught on a moan and while she was distracted, he pressed his advantage. He hooked his arms and legs around her the best he could and twisted his torso with a dexterity most would think was impossible with his inherit clumsiness. She landed on the center of the bed with an oomph, him falling on top of her. “Ow,” he commented adjusting himself so the restraints dug into his arms and ankles as little as possible. She giggled, wiggling a bit underneath him.

“Stop that,” he demanded nipping at her collarbone when she very deliberately rubbed her hips against his.

“Make me,” she breathed. He narrowed his eyes at her teasing smirk, the need to wipe it off her face tearing through him. He leaned forward to kiss her roughly, biting her bottom lip so she gasped. She pushed back then, pushing her tongue up into his mouth compelling him to attempt to make her retreat. Her legs wrapped around his hips reminding him that the only thing between them was her dress which, he noted, was significantly thinner than he imagined an authentic one was supposed to be. He pulled back from the kiss and tried to raise his arm to pull down the top of her dress just to gnash his teeth when he remembered his predicament. He looked down at her sternly.

“Where’s the key?”

“Well, I’m sure it’s somewhere on me,” she commented. He glared at her and then bent his head to gently suck on his favorite spot on her neck.

She gasped and jerked her hips against his, probably because the spot was still slightly bruised from the last time she’d seen him. “Where. Is. The. Key?” he demanded biting a path down to the base of her neck.

“Not. Telling.”

“You are not exactly in any position to refuse,” he pointed out.

“Hmmm. You’re right.” A yelp was the only thing he had time for after seeing her eyes flash before their positions were suddenly reversed. “Now I am,” she said cheerfully perched on his abdomen.

“Why do you always win?” he pouted.

“Because you always give me a tactical advantage,” she informed him. She poked at the chain near his wrist and eyed the headboard speculatively. “Scoot up towards the headboard,” she suggested.

“Why should I do anything you say?” he asked stubbornly.

“Please?” She did the thing with her eyes that always made him melt and then leaned down to brush her lips over his. “Please?”

“I’m going to regret this,” he moaned and she grinned unrepentant. She allowed him to scoot up the mattress while watching him closely to make sure he never got an advantage. Once he was close enough to the headboard, she hooked both of the chains on his wrists to little knobs on the headboard. Having his hands over his head of course made it necessary for his legs to be spread almost to the point where his feet would hand off the bed. She positioned the chain attached to the collar so it wouldn’t be able to chock him and then got off him to survey her handiwork.

“Satisfied?” he asked raising his eyebrows.

“Very,” she replied, but then paused for a second to consider him. She grabbed one of the pillows that had fallen to the floor earlier while they’d wrestled around on the bed. He lifted his head so she could slip it underneath him, taking some of the strain off his neck. “There,” she said, leering at him, “perfect.”

He felt a blush start to creep up his neck as she continued to stare and shifted a bit. “So about the whole earning my freedom thing,” he said casually drawing her eyes from his body to his face. “Did I misinterpret when I thought that meant you wanted sexual favors? Because at the moment I feel more like an art piece.”

She let out an amused snort and stepped closer to the bed. “That’s rather cheeky for someone in your predicament.” She glancing pointedly at his cock, which, by this point, was standing at attention.

“Yes, well, it’s a personality flaw,” he confided.

She grinned at that and leaned down to kiss him. His eyes drifted closed as she slid onto the bed and moved to straddle his chest while never breaking the kiss. Then, she drew back a bit to press a kiss to his chin. “Well, if you’re going to be my slave, you’re going to have to learn to hold your tongue,” she purred.

He knew exactly what his line was. “Or what?”

Her eyes sparkled at his ability to play her game. “Or, I’ll have to punish you,” she brushed her lips over his, “don’t worry,” she assured, “since you’re new, I’ll go easy on you.”

“Sure you will,” he mumbled and she grinned at him before starting a trail of kisses down his neck towards his chest. Her hand began to wander across his abdomen drawing patterns that made him squirm. Without any warning, she reached up to flick one of his nipples. He jerked in surprise and felt her smile against the base of his throat. She softly rubbed her thumb over the bud a few times before pinching it, twisting until his back arched off the mattress and a yelp escaped his throat. After releasing him, she brought her mouth down to kiss it better, lapping at it with her tongue. He relaxed a bit at that, a dull heat settling into his stomach at the sensations, but then she, being River, decided to sink her teeth into it. He hissed out a breath along with some choice Gallifreyan curse words, as the heat became liquid fire raging through his veins. She kissed a line across his chest to his other nipple drawing it into her mouth and sucking hard before biting with even more force than she did the first time. He was expecting it this time and was able to bite his tongue to keep from giving her the satisfaction of making him squeal. He shuddered when she drew back and blew over the reddened flesh.

“Do you like that, slave?” she asked scraping the tip of her fingernail around the nub.

“Yes,” he replied truthfully.

“Well then I guess I need to try something harsher for your punishment,” she stated starting the trail of kisses again, this time down his stomach. Every so often, her teeth would scrape him sending goose bumps across his flesh. He breathed deeply trying to distance himself from the sensations she was eliciting in order to keep some sort of control, but that was an uphill battle. Her tongue flicked into his navel and he let out a giggle, trying to squirm away from her. He could see the beginnings of an evil smile grace her lips, but she didn’t stay there long, choosing instead to nibble down and off to the side until she ended up at the apex of one of his thighs. Her hair brushed his arousal while she teased at the inside of his thigh sending a jolt through him at the light contact. Her fingernails scraped his other thigh harshly, probably leaving red marks on his skin and he groaned.

“I wonder,” she contemplated, her breath puffing against his skin, “how many times I’ll have to get you to beg before I break you.”

He swallowed the lump in his throat, glancing down at her. It was an oddly intimate scene, his legs spread wide with her head lazily pillowed on his thigh. Her gaze wandered up to meet his and she gave him an absolutely sinful smile that made him feel like he’d just been punched in the gut. She pressed one last tender kiss to his thigh before moving to center herself.

“Watch,” she instructed, unnecessarily because he didn’t think he could rip his eyes away from her if the world was exploding. She licked her lips purposely and then flicked her tongue out to taste the head of his cock. He inhaled sharply and his eyes flickered closed. There was a sharp pinch on his thigh and his eyes popped back open remembering her instructions. There was a ghost of a smile on her lips when she leaned forward to put her mouth around his tip, sucking softly and using her tongue to lap up the bead of moisture that had already escaped him. A moan of encouragement escaped him and she responded by sinking down until half of his arousal had disappeared into her mouth. She drew her head back up after a moment, scraping her teeth just barley over the delicate flesh making him shiver.

“You going to kill me,” he chocked. She didn’t respond except to squeeze above his knees. With a practiced ease, she slid back down, taking his entire length into her mouth. He automatically tried to tilt his hips up, but had absolutely no leverage in his position and had no choice but to gnash his teeth and lay still as she moved up and down his length at a torturously slow pace. His arms strained against his restraints, but the chains held fast and he gave up, resigning himself to the slow build up. Warmth pooled in his gut and his ab muscles twitched as his need intensified. His breath became labored, coming in quick pants as he threw his head back against the pillow. Despite the slow pace, he eventually felt his body readying for a climax. Unfortunately, River knew every one of his tells and just when he was about to burst, she disengaged herself with a pop.

He clenched his fists as he felt his desire dissipate a bit. He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t expected this. “Please, River,” he tried lifting his head up and giving her a cajoling look.

“Not quite yet,” she breathed, her eyes categorizing every sweat soaked inch of him. His head fell back against the pillow and he groaned. Her fingers stroked little patterns across his stomach and legs while she waited for him to calm a bit more.

His eyes flickered closed at her sweet touches only to pop back open when her hand suddenly grabbed his balls. He glanced down at her and she peered back up at him with an innocent expression even as she squeeze him gently. Her other hand came to rub his cock slowly at first, but then with increasing speed. He tried to buck his hips, but his abdominal muscles clenched uselessly instead. He twisted his arms and moaned, already nearing an orgasm. She abruptly stopped and he pursed his lips to keep from begging again, stubbornness taking over. Her eyes sparkled at the mulish set to his lips.

“Go ahead and play the game, Sweetie,” she drawled, “but we both know I’ll win.” When he didn’t respond, she smiled, resuming her ministrations.

He wiggled and gasped and groaned as she brought him near the edge over and over again. When she brought her mouth back into the game, he knew he was done for, but managed to hold out for two more rounds.

“Please,” he finally gasped, giving in “please.” She looked up at him, her own face flushed by now. Her game was getting to her too.

She contemplated him with lust filled eyes, biting her lip. “Once more I think,” she told him grabbing both of his balls and flicking her wrists so his torso arched off the bed as much as it could. He glowered at her. “Come, now, you’re so pretty when you beg,” she purred before swallowing him whole again. He resisted for as long as he could, but she was an expert at playing him.

“River,” he groaned, “Please, River, please.”

“Yes, good,” she replied. She moved off him quickly, scuttling off the bed. He tilted his head to watch her fingers fumble with the buttons on her dress until she finally just ripped the front and shoved it down her hips along with her knickers. She unfastened her bra, flinging it away without a care. Then, she was back on top of him, steadying herself with her hands on his shoulders while she lowered herself with no preamble. He moaned at the feel of her around him as she shuddered, adjusting quickly. She slammed her hips against his messily a few times before suddenly crying out and falling forward on top of him.

“Really?” he drawled when she picked herself back off his chest after her orgasm.

“Shut up. I could leave you like this,” she responded, but it was an empty threat, as she’d already started moving again. His chuckle morphed into a whimper as she set a fast pace, fucking him into the mattress with everything she had. He came quickly after that, his stomach clenching and his toes curling at their positions near the edge of the bed.

She kissed him sweetly as he came down before rolling off him with a grunt. She reached up to unhook his chains from the bedframe and nudged him to the side so she had enough room to curl up next to him.

“Good?” She hummed her confirmation, nuzzling into his side. He reached up to try to stroke the top of her head, but his hands, once again, were caught by his restraints. “River, could you let me out of these things now?” he asked.

“Hmmm,” she said with her eyes closed.

“River.” She chuckled at his stern tone opening one eye to look at his scowl. “River!”

Just as he was contemplating shoving her off the bed, a beep from something that appeared to be a watch on her wrist. She sighed.

“Well, looks like the fun is over,” she stated sitting up and swinging her legs over the edge of the bed.

“What’s that?” he asked suspiciously.

“My team telling me that it’s done,” she answered digging though her pile of ruined cloths.

“You’re team? River what did you do?!”

“Oh, just set a bomb,” she said casually.

“River!” He scrambled to recall if he’d heard anything resembling an explosion during their little interlude, but knowing River, she could have gotten any number of quiet explosives. That or he’d been distracted.

“Oh, calm down. It was just a little one and it was sanctioned.” She found what she was looking for and straitened dangling the key between her fingers.

“Sanctioned?” he asked as she loped back over to him.

“It’s for my pardon,” she informed him as one of the wrist cuffs popped off. She handed the key to him then to let him free himself the rest of the way. “Honestly, what do you think of me?”

He rolled his eyes, unlocking the last ankle restraint and rubbing his wrists. “What exactly is the church doing setting bombs here?”

“Let’s just say, my love, you were the last slave to be bought on Laxtimous.”

“You bought down the biggest slave trading planet in the galaxy?”

“With some help from the guys with guns,” she said, “speaking of which, we really need to find some clothing. I’m supposed to meet the transport trip in,” she looked at her watch, “4 minutes and 47 seconds.”

“Well, you could do that…” he started and she raised her eyebrows.

“Or?” she asked.

“Or we could sneak off to the TARDIS and go visit the cheese factory like I promised.”

Her lips twitched. “I’m not sure if the clerics would be too happy if I did that.”

“She’s a time machine; she can get you there two minutes ago. I’ll even let you drive her back,” he tempted. “Come on. You just freed up the industry on this planet so someone can build the cheese factor. Come enjoy the fruits of your labor.”

She bit her lip as though she was considering it, but he could tell by the look in her eyes that she’d already decided. “Fine.”

“Yes!” he jumped of the bed pulling her with him laughing.

In the chaos of slaves being freed and traders being arrested, no one bothered to notice two, buck naked, people running as fast as they could towards a blue police box.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so it's two o'clock in the morning and I am bad at spelling/grammar things on the best days, so, if you see anything jarring, just tell me. I actually don't know how good this is because the sentences are starting to run together, but I don't want to look at it any more. So, hope you liked it.


End file.
